A Wind in the Door
by Cory1
Summary: Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants,monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles. Take an ordinary girl and put her in extraordinary circumstances and see how she fares.
1. Chapter One: Beginnings

****

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Okay, this is my first fanfic of LOTR. Now I'm working my way through the books, but I'm definitely not an expert on all things Tolkien. I will try to keep things accurate, as possible but I will be using the movie timeline for a lot of it. So that said, I hope you enjoy my story!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR unfortunately. If I did, I would not be writing fanfics about it, instead I would have Orlando Bloom tied up in my bedroom, covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Oh! And I would be rich! *sigh* Wish it were true. Money and Orlando Bloom . . . . . Oh sorry! Lost my train of thought. Anyway, I do not own these characters; I'm only borrowing them for awhile.

****

A Wind in the Door

Chapter One

A clock ticked softly on the mantle, the only sound in the quiet living room where Colleen sat studying. Her eyes were focused intently on the physiology book in attempt to prepare for the final that she had later that day. The last final of the year and the last one before she was awarded her masters in counseling psychology. She was well prepared for it but still she sat, twirling her long auburn hair as she reviewed the material for a final time.

The clock chimed and broke through her concentration. Colleen glanced quickly at the time and swore softly as she realized that she would be late if she didn't leave that second. She stood up, pushing back her chair as she frantically shoved books into her bag. Grabbing her keys from the hook by the door and quickly checking to make sure she had her wallet, she ran for her Honda Hybrid. 

Three hours later, she laid down her pen and sighed. Dr. McDougal smiled. "How did you do?" He stared at the striking redhead as she turned in her test.

Colleen grinned. "I think I did well." Her professor glanced over her answers quickly and nodded. 

"Looks like it. A fitting end to a wonderful year for you, Colleen." A small smile formed on her face at the compliment. He gathered the rest of the test papers and put them in a big yellow envelope and placed them in his briefcase. "What do you plan to do for the rest of the day? Celebrate the achievement of your master's?"

Colleen shook her head. "No, I thought I would rent a movie and go home and relax."

Dr. McDougal's eyebrow rose. "By yourself?"

She nodded. "See you next year, Dr. McDougal," she said as she slung her brown leather backpack over her shoulder. 

Dr. McDougal watched her walk away. "Yes, see you next year, Colleen." The lecture room door shut softly after her with a click. 'Strange girl,' he thought. Brilliant mind, no doubt. She would certainly finish her Ph.D. but strange nonetheless. 

He picked up his briefcase and started heading towards his office as he thought of the student that just left. Colleen always did well in her studies but she liked to keep to herself. He knew that she had no family, that she put herself through school with a fellowship. Outside of her studies, he only knew of one thing that she was active in, Tae Kwon Do. She was a fifth degree black belt and if she wasn't in the library studying, she was in the gym practicing. It seemed those were the only two things she spent any time on. She was a loner. Dr. McDougal couldn't think of anyone specific that she associated with. 

He never really thought about it before, but it seemed so sad that after completing her Master's, she had no one to celebrate with. As he unlocked the door to his office, he thought, there was just something that made Colleen Patterson seem not to belong, like she never quite fit in with this world. There was some quality that made her special.

* * * *

Colleen fit the key into the lock of her apartment door, trying to juggle the bag of videos, Chinese take-out, and her backpack without dropping anything, an almost impossible feat. But she managed as she finally entered her small apartment, dropping everything on her kitchen counter. 

Twenty minutes later, she settled back on her blue overstuffed couch with a plate of spicy beef fried rice and the DVD of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. She had seen it in the movie theatres and had loved it. As the opening credits rolled and she took her first bite of food, it seemed like life was perfect. She had her master's; she was unbelievably comfortable in a pair of extra large plaid pajama pants and white tank top and was watching the mystical world of Middle Earth. What more could she ask for?

Two hours later, the movie was winding down but Colleen had already fallen asleep on the couch, an empty plate by her feet. She laid dreaming of rings and elves, swords and magic, and the hope and wish that such worlds were real and that she could experience them. 

Little did she know, that dreams are powerful things, that dreams or inner wishes had a power of their own to make reality bend and open cracks to other dimensions. Dimensions that others from our reality may have already visited and decided to tell about by creating books that were "fiction." Worlds that might be called Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter Two: Discovery

****

Disclaimer: Do not own LOTR or any of its characters. Just borrowing them for a time.

Chapter Two

Colleen turned in her sleep, shivering a little as a light breeze blew across her bare shoulders. Her hand groped for the blanket that she had pulled on top of herself but she did not find it. She groaned as she realized that she would have to get up, but she was so tired. She turned over, frowning as something stuck in her back. Her hand reached behind her to remove whatever was in her couch and instead of soft material, encountered hard, damp ground. 

Her eyes snapped open in confusion, expecting to see her creamed colored walls and TV set in front of her but all she saw was moss and dirt. Instead of the comforting ticking of her clock, she heard water flowing. She sat up in complete confusion and stared dumbfounded at the noisy stream that was winding beside her.

__

'Where's my wall?' 

That's the only thought that registered in Colleen's mind as she tried to understand her surroundings. She seemed to be at the edge of a forest, towering trees to her left, flat plains to her right. Colleen stared down at herself. 

__

'This is the most realistic dream ever,' she thought. She was still dressed in her pajama pants and tank top, her feet bare and already turning cold from exposure. She could feel the dampness of the earth seeping through the soft cotton of her pants. She shook her head. When that didn't change anything, her hand quickly moved towards her arm and pinched, hard.

Immediately her nerve endings protested and she winced in pain. 

__

Okay, so that hurt. And supposedly I'm awake. There's no chance though. She stood up and dusted the bottom of her pants of dirt. _What the hell is going on?_

Colleen started walking slowly, swearing once in a while as her bare foot came in contact with stones. By nature, she was very realistic person. While enjoying tales of fantasy and adventure, in no way did she ever believe that there was a possibility it was real. So the idea that somehow she was transported to a forest while she was sleeping was not even a factor. 

__

Maybe something had been wrong with my fried rice? That thought seemed almost normal. 

__

Yeah, I'm just suffering from a food-poisoning induced hallucination. _ I'm really at home, sick out of my head._ _All I have to do is sit and wait for my mind to wake up from this dream. _She sat down, determined that this was the truth of the situation. So she sat and waited.

Colleen stayed with that thought for a couple hours, but as the sun started sinking towards the horizon and the wind blew harder, she faced the fact that food poisoning was not the case. 

__

God, this can't be happening. It just can't be bloody real! She sat on the ground, knees drawn up towards her chest, arms hugging herself as she shivered with cold. But it was real. She was by the forest, starting to freeze to death in her pajamas. Now she had to deal with the situation. 

She turned and looked at the plains in front of her, there was no sign of civilization anywhere that her eye could see, just far away mountains on the plain's edge that stretched to the sky. No signs of help or a phone or a park station that she could head for and request a nice heated ride home to civilization and her apartment. That left her with the forest.

She turned and looked at the trees. Since night was approaching fast, the forest was probably her best bet to find some shelter from the wind and maybe try starting a fire from scratch. She snorted. _Yeah, from scratch. Like I even know how to do that,_ she thought as she started walking towards the woods. Who knows, she may get lucky? She had watched those survivor shows, maybe she could rub two sticks together and make fire. _If the cavemen could do it, then surely a grad student from the 21st century could, right?_

Apparently she was wrong. Three hours later, she was lost in the forest, cold, dirty, and her feet were ripped apart from stones. Shock was wearing off and panic and terror was starting to set in as Colleen realized that she wasn't waking up from a nightmare and that she wasn't a freaking Girl Scout in a former life. 

She had managed to gather twigs and dry leaves, but to actually rub two sticks together and produce a flame? Yeah right. She stared at the pile. _God, why didn't I smoke? That way, when I'm mysteriously transported to a forest, I might have a lighter with me._ Tears started running down her cheeks as Colleen sat, wondering how she was ever going to get out of this situation. Soon the silent tears turned to sobs, and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * * * * 

Colleen woke to sunlight streaming through the trees and the sounds of forest birds chirping around her. Her back ached from sleeping on the harsh ground and her eyes felt dry and swollen from the outrageous amount of tears she had cried. All these things just reinforced the fact that she was still in the forest. 

She rubbed her arms as she sat up, desperately trying to warm up. Though the sunlight was helping, the ground had been damp and it seemed as if the cold had settled into her bones. She stood and tried jogging in place for a few minutes, gritting her teeth against the pain in her sore feet. The jogging helped warm her a bit and soon her mind switched to trying to start a fire again. She picked up the two sticks she had used yesterday and chucked them to the side, determined to start fresh and get it right.

After a couple of minutes of rubbing two new dry sticks and getting nothing, Colleen's small store of patience was quickly running out. 

__

God, just light, you stupid pieces of wood, she thought as she rubbed harder. It seemed she had never wanted anything more than fire at that moment. All her concentration turned towards that thought and the want of some warmth and protection. She was so focused on her wish for fire that when the twigs suddenly caught, she fell back with a cry. 

She stared in disbelief at the few embers before frantically trying to feed them and make them bigger. After a couple of minutes, she had a little fire going. Colleen felt the first sense of grasping control of her situation since she had arrived there. For a precious while, the fire filled her with happiness until a loud growl came from her stomach and the rest of her needs crashed upon her.

Okay, it was time to make a plan. She just needed to think of her needs. 

One: She needed shelter. Okay, so she would have to find branches and vines and things and try to make a fort.

Two: She needed food. Since she had no way of hunting animals and no want to have to kill things with her bare hands, she would search for berries and nuts and things. 

Three: She needed to find help. She couldn't wander around aimlessly, so she would have to mark where she was and weigh the pros and cons of each direction and try to figure out where people would be. But she knew one thing; she needed to find people.

Satisfied with these thoughts, Colleen looked up from the fire and straight into an arrow aimed for her. Her eyes widened as she saw that tall men with long, white hair surrounded her armed with bows and arrows. It looked like a hunting party and from where all the arrows where aimed, it looked like she was the prey.

Colleen looked at the men and did the only thing that came to her mind. She screamed.


	3. Chapter Three: Disbelief

Chapter Three

Haldir of Lorien tread softly as he made his way through the woods.  The Lady had informed him to take the guard to the edge of the wood for an unexpected visitor had come.  Immediately, he had gathered his men and set out. 

Now he saw the stranger sitting beside a meager fire, shivering, red hair bound up.  He raised his hand in signal and the elves took formation around the person whose concentration seemed intently focused on the air before her.  So deep was the visitor's concentration that they stood there for a couple minutes until she looked up.  And screamed.

Immediately, the elves winced in pain as their sensitive ears took in the harsh sound.  Haldir held steady his bow though as the girl's fearful eyes stared at him.  He took quick inventory of her appearance.  Her face was dirty, her eyes red and swollen.  Her feet were bare and she was covered in strange apparel that was shocking in its revealing quality.  

"Who are you?  Why have you entered these woods?"  He waited for an answer, but received none.

Colleen couldn't believe what she was seeing.  A troop of men surrounded her, bows and arrows at the ready.  Her situation had gone from bad to worse.  But through the fear, a sense of recognition and familiarity prodded her.  She had seen this scene before, but where, she didn't know specifically.

She waited for one of them to lose their grip and release one of the deadly arrows aimed at vital parts of her body.  Maybe they could then end her nightmare.  Maybe if she died, she would wake up from this insane situation and be back in her real life.  Then one of them spoke in some strange language.   

Apparently that was a question, she thought as she saw the elf wait for an answer, his eyes focused on her face, waiting for her lips to respond.   She just stared back.  I have no idea what you are saying, she thought.

Haldir frowned as it became obvious that the girl was not going to answer.  He drew his bow back a little further in threat.  "Answer me.  Who are you?  What is your purpose here?"

Colleen saw the elf stretch the arrow farther.  Okay, say something before he really shoots you, on the chance that you won't wake up in the real world, if you die.  Maybe he will understand.  

"I mean no harm."  She raised her arms to show she had no weapon.  "I don't understand what you are saying and I don't know where I am.  But I'm not your enemy."  She held her breath as some small hope grew that they would understand her even though she couldn't understand them.  Maybe they would be able to tell her what the hell was going on, where she was, and other minor details like that.

Haldir listened in confusion to the strange language that came out of the girl's mouth.   He had never heard such a language.  It looked like she was from the race of Men but she did not speak the Common Tongue.  He saw her raise her arms in what looked like an attempt to show that she was harmless.  He decided to try language of men just in case she would understand.  "What is your purpose here?  From whence, have you come?"  He waited but she just looked more confused. 

Haldir sighed.  He needed to make a decision.  Slowly, he lowered his bow and signaled for one of his men to tie her hands and blindfold her.  He would treat her as hostile and escort her back to the city and let The Lady decide what to do with her.  

Colleen watched carefully as the man who seemed to be in charge put down his bow.  She relaxed somewhat.  At least they see that I'm not a threat.  Movement came from the side of her and she turned her head to see another man come forward.  He took something from his pack and made to reach for her.  Colleen's eyes widened as she saw with alarm that he had rope in his hands.  Her panic reached a new level and quickly she reacted.  Balancing on her right foot, she brought up her left and snapped a sidekick to the elf's face.  The elf stumbled back and she took advantage of the gap in the circle and ran.  

Colleen stumbled through the trees, jumping over logs and branches as she tried to block out the pain in her raw feet.  God, what is going on?  She wakes up in the woods after just falling asleep for a nice nap in her apartment, to become stranded for a night and get cold, wet, and hungry.  She wishes for people to find her, and in horrible irony, gets found by what looks like obsessive insane Renaissance carnies who speak a language she has never even heard before and who want to tie her up.  Please let somebody sane find her.  Please let her find her way out of Yellowstone Park.  Please let her just go home.

The elves recovered quickly from the shock of the girl's surprise attack.  Haldir immediately moved forward, his eyes focused on the fleeing girl who was quite easy to see through the trees in her brightly colored clothing.  He was intrigued that the girl had been able to surprise one of his men but obviously trying to tie her up without her understanding had not been the right move to calm her down.  They moved as one as they tracked her and followed her path through the forest.  Many of them noticed her limp as she ran and were not even moving at full speed to catch up to her.

Her feet were blazing with pain, skin ripping away as she tried to run across stones and weeds and uneven ground.  But she pushed the sensation to the back of her mind, telling herself that any feeling was better than being killed by men with bows and arrows.  She heard voices call out to each other behind her and she nearly screamed as she realized they were close behind.  She jumped a couple more bushes and pushed her way through some more brush, branches scratching at her face and arms until she finally risked a look back.  Running still as she turned to see how close her pursuers were, she grimaced as she realized she had not lost a single one.  She turned her focus to the path ahead of her just in time to see a low hanging branch appear.

Haldir winced as he watched the girl's forehead connect with the branch and her figure crumple to the ground.  As the group reached her, he knelt down and saw that she was unconscious, a knot already forming.  He lifted her into his arms and turned.

"We will take her to Lothlorien."  He stared down at the pale and dirty face.  Somehow he knew that this girl would leave her own mark on Middle Earth.

________________________________________________________________________

Fireworks were erupting inside her mind, their bright colors appearing on the backs of her eyelids.  She groaned as another streak of color shot across her brain, bringing with it accompanying agony.  Her head felt like it was broken.

She slowly opened her eyes, groaning again as the low light that shone in the room strained her vision and made her very eyeballs creak.  

God, what happened? She thought as she blearily tried to take in her surroundings.  She was in an unfamiliar room, one that appeared to be covered with wood paneling.  Shadows of furniture appeared in the weak light that was cast from the candle that burned beside her bed.  Candle?  She looked at the fixture for a moment.  Where is the electricity?  And where am I?

Colleen strained to remember the last things that happened before her head decided to explode and with alarm, recalled the troop of men armed with arrows and the chase that had resulted in her head on collision with a tree branch.  Her hand slowly reached towards her head and her fingertips found a very large lump where there used be a normal forehead.  She probed it very lightly and nearly bit her tongue off with the pain that resulted.  I really hurt myself, she thought.  But where am I now?  And where are the people who tried to tie her up?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a figure stepped through the doorway, shoving beside a curtain that covered the opening.  Colleen wondered stupidly where the door itself was as the person moved towards her bed.

A beautiful woman with long blonde hair smiled at her and said something in a language that Colleen did not understand.  It sounded familiar and Colleen remembered the leader from before had spoken in the same tongue.  

"I'm sorry.  I don't know your language."  The woman just smiled and bringing a bowl and some clothe, sat down by Colleen's side.  She dipped the white fabric in the bowl and brought it to Colleen's forehead, wiping the knot softly.

Colleen made movement to stop her, remembering the pain that had accompanied her own examination but stopped when she felt nothing but a soothing release.  The woman kept attending her wound until Colleen felt almost no pain and her headache had completely vanished.  

She couldn't believe.  Whatever the woman had done had been better than a bottle of Tylenol.  "Thank you."  When the woman look confused, Colleen pointed to her head and smiled her appreciation.  The woman nodded and stood up and moved to the end of the bed.  Colleen realized that the lady meant to do the same for her torn feet and soon the pain there had been relieved as well.  

After she seemed satisfied with her tending of Colleen's wounds, the lady gathered the materials she brought with her and headed for the door. 

Colleen didn't want to be left alone again.  "Wait!"  The woman turned.  "Is there anyone who understands English?"  The woman just continued to stare at her.  "You know?  America?  USA?"  The woman registered no comprehension on her face.  Colleen sighed and gestured to her feet and head.  "Thank you."  The woman nodded and made to exit.  As she left, she pushed her hair behind her ear and Colleen saw with astonishment that the woman's ear was pointed.

Confusion once again assuaged Colleen and she lay on the bed trying to understand what she just saw.  If she wasn't firmly rooted in reality, she would have said that the woman was an elf and that she seemed like the other elves that had chased her in the wood.  But Colleen was rooted in reality and thought instead, that crazy people had found her and they were going to kill her and eat her.  Well, then why did they fix her wounds?  They probably just liked their victims healthy.  And with that thought, she fell back to sleep, exhausted from the little effort of being awake.

This routine continued for a couple of days.  The woman or elf would come in and tend her wounds, leave her food that Colleen had never seen before and made sure she was comfortable.  But ever, Colleen stayed in the wood paneled room.  Though she had windows, the first couple days, every attempt she made to stand had led to extreme dizziness and nausea.  But she was slowly getting better.  

On her fifth day there, Colleen had stood with no pain and no nausea and had been able to dress and cross to the window.  It looked like mid-afternoon from the light that came through and as she lifted the oily cloth that covered the window, she expected to find herself in a log cabin or house in the middle of the woods.  Maybe in a gypsy encampment or some other European type gathering.  She had never expected to find herself in a tree.

Around her, in every direction, the largest trees of the strangest color surrounded her.  Staircases lead to rooms and homes that were carved directly out of the living wood.  Everywhere, beautiful pale people walked and lived.  

Her eyes widened in amazement as she tried to process the unbelievable sights before her.  Familiarity danced at the rim of her vision as images of a movie and a story from a book returned to her thoughts.

Where am I?  If I did not know that there are rules to the universe and that reality is something that does exist, I would almost say I have moved into the Lord of the Rings movie.  I definitely remember this place as the woods that they went to after Moria.  

She watched as the inhabitants of the village, she guess you could call it, walked about and carried their business with a peace and grace that she had never seen among people before.  Everyone seemed to be tall and lithe, hair the color of wheat left in the sun falling in waves down their backs, men and women alike.  And their ears.

She shook her head, trying to jar the fantasy that stood in front of her and immediately winced as a mild throbbing resulted from her wound.  That was not a good idea when a couple days past you have received a head injury.  Note to self, do not move head, move body.  

A sound came from her doorway and she flinched, startled as the woman who had tended her for the past days came in.  The girl smiled as she saw her patient was dressed and standing.

Quickly, she crossed the room, purpose evident in her stride as she reached up and lifted the bandage on Colleen's head.  The wound was practically healed and from the lack of pain on Colleen's face, so it seemed were her feet.  The girl stepped back and nodded enthusiastically, gesturing her delight at the state of her patient. 

She turned and walked a ways, and then stopped.  Colleen realized that she was waiting for her and moved forward, the girl beckoning with her hand to go through the door.

Colleen tried to tell herself that what she saw was not real, that obviously she was dreaming that they were walking down a curving staircase, one that wrapped around the enormous tree that had apparently housed her for the time she had spent here.  She didn't bother trying to hide her look of amazement and her intense gaze that she lay upon every person that passed them as they walked a well-worn path to a raised area near the center of the city.  

She took in the unusual plants and the clean scent of fresh air, the most pure thing she had ever breathed as they climbed a few steps that been carved out of the earth, leading to a small dais.  The girl gestured that she stay there and then with a smile left her charge to face whatever was coming.

Colleen's mind was a whirl, trying to process the scenes and events that were facing her as she waited for what only the maid had known was arriving.  This can't be real.  Things like this do not exist.  There are no unicorns, no dwarves, no angels, and no devils.  Things like this do not exist.

She knew that she was not in the middle of an immense forest dwelling that housed and flourished a race of mythical creatures.  She was just on an elaborate movie set or a place for a reenactment society.  Things like those existed.  Not villages of elves.

Her thoughts were interrupted as footsteps fell upon the stairs that lay above her.  She looked up and suddenly her ability to breathe was robbed as she beheld one of the most amazing and wonderful persons she had ever seen.

The woman's coloring was no different from the people Colleen had passed on the paths here; she had the same build as the woman who had cared for her.  But her beauty somehow surpassed anything that Colleen had ever been lucky enough to gaze upon.  From within her body, shone a silver light that wrapped and twisted itself through her and lightened the nature around.  Her very beauty seemed not to make things ugly in comparison, but somehow bring out their best qualities.  The plants seemed greener, the colors more vivid, as the woman stood, letting Colleen take her time to peruse her and try to understand and rationalize.

'Welcome, Colleen.'

Colleen stumbled as she suddenly heard a voice in her mind, a voice welcoming her.  Her bewildered eyes looked towards the woman standing on the stair and widened as the woman stared back.

'Welcome to Lothlorien, stranger not of this world.'  

Colleen trembled as she realized that the voice seemed to be coming from the lady who stared upon her, who seemed almost to be able to see inside her and uncover her secrets.  Colleen thought for a second.  Should she entertain the wild notion that the woman could speak in her mind?  She should be crazy and try to reply in the same manner?

She sighed.  She had no other choices and so she thought.

'Where am I?  Who are you?'

The woman smiled in empathy and encouragement.  'You are in my woods, within my city.  I am Galadriel, sometimes called the Lady of the Wood.'

As the voice answered her, Colleen's whole world seemed to shift over five inches.  Here was a new reality and a new set of rules.  Things that should be impossible weren't.  But her need for answers and need for someone who could understand her overrode any astonishment.

'Galadriel.  No, you are just a character, a fictional person that someone made up in his mind.  You are not real.  This place is not real.  Please tell me, where am I?  What world is this?'

The thoughts came quickly, like water being released from a dam and Galadriel smiled.

            'This place is real.  And you are in Lothlorien, the Mallorn woods, in Middle Earth.'

Middle Earth.  The words resonated and echoed within Colleen's inner conscious and immediately she felt faint and angry.  Faint that the insane notions that had flitted around in her mind were supposedly real, and angry at the fact that she did not ask for this, she did not want this adventure, she did not want this supposed new reality.

'No!'

A slight frown appeared upon Galadriel's face as the vehement reply came back to her.

'No?'

Colleen shook her head.  'No, this is not real.  This is a story.  This is fiction.  I was just napping on my couch watching the movie of the Lord of the Rings.  You know a movie?  With parts played by actors?  People who just recite words that someone else has written?  I mean, I was watching a DVD!'

Colleen started pacing as she thought these things.  'I intended to watch the making of and all the extra crap that was on there.  You do not just go to sleep after finishing a test and eating spicy beef fried rice and magically appear in some fictional world!'  She turned to Galadriel and implored her.

'Don't you understand?  I didn't say any magic words; I didn't pass through a wardrobe.  I just woke up and found myself in my pajamas at the edge of a forest!'  

Pity shined in the Lady's eyes as she witness the girl's desperation.  'Calm yourself.  You are confused and weary.  May the peace of Lothlorien ease your spirit.'

Colleen sighed at the words, the tones calming and soothing, but at the same time, not the best of help.  How can a non-existent place ease my spirit? She thought to herself.  But she forgot that Galadriel was in her head.  How she forgot that, she didn't know.

'This place does exist.  You must know that, for I have seen the images in your mind, images of my people, of others known to me, and I wonder that you had such an ability to view into the future, to scry into such a clear looking glass.'

Colleen just stared at her hands.  Looking glass?  Scry?  I just pushed play, she thought.  She looked up and met Galadriel's stare and asked the question that weighed the heaviest in her mind.  

'Why am I here?'

But the Lady had no answer.  'The purpose is hidden and the means with which you have arrived unknown.  But I know and have seen in the mirror, that your being here is no accident, your destiny exists and will be found within this world.'

Colleen said nothing, half wanting to believe that, for it would give meaning and reason to her sudden appearance, and half wanting to scoff at the ridiculous idea that she, a normal student who kept to herself, messed with no forces, just lived life, would have a purpose for going on such a strange ride.  

Galadriel reached out and touched the face of the confused woman standing before her.  'Go now and rest.  You have much to think about and much to come to terms with.  Tomorrow will be fresh and contain a new outlook of your situation.'

With no signal or word spoken, the maid appeared again and waited for Colleen to notice and follow her back to the room that Colleen had become familiar with.  With one last look at the Lady, Colleen followed the woman silently, lost in her thoughts.

Galadriel watched as Colleen left and her eyes were thoughtful.  The mystery surrounding that girl held questions and power that would be revealed, and have consequences.  Good or bad, she knew not.


	4. Chapter Four: Adaptation

Author's Note: Thanks to Queenie for her reviews! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Colleen woke the next morning, exhausted. Her sleep had been troubled. Tear tracks had dried and stained her face, a mark of the sadness and confusion that lived inside her. She lay staring at the ceiling, thinking of everything and then trying not to think of everything.  
  
Her door was pushed aside and Colleen sat up as the man who had captured her in the forest walked into her room.  
  
He stood, staring at her silently as she wondered what he was doing here, had they finally decided she was a threat, when he spoke.  
  
"Haldir." He pointed to himself. Colleen's faced showed her confusion as he repeated the action. "Haldir."  
  
She quickly caught on to what he was doing but almost had to laugh at the expression of mild suffering on his face. She pointed to him. "Haldir," she repeated with a suppressed grin.  
  
He seemed relieved that she had grasped the easy concept, almost as if he had feared that one that is not an elf would not be able to understand. She pointed to herself.  
  
"Colleen."  
  
He nodded. "Colleen," he repeated. She smiled at him and that was the beginning of her lessons.  
  
It seemed that Haldir had been appointed her tutor. Why him specifically, Colleen never did find out. He seemed almost annoyed at the demotion of captain of the guard to teacher, but Colleen soon guessed that Galadriel had appointed him to such a task and Haldir could never find fault with the Lady of the Wood.  
  
Soon, she became accustomed to the routine of Haldir coming every morning and taking her about to practice learning the Elvish language in addition to what they called the Common Tongue. Her vocabulary grew each day and Haldir seemed delighted with her excellent memory.  
  
She had not met again with Galadriel and it almost seemed as if the Elf Queen was letting her mind be diverted from her problem, concentrating all her efforts on learning to understand the language of those around her than concentrate on the sadness of leaving her world and not knowing the purpose of why she was here.  
  
The weeks passed, her ability to speak the languages and understand them was amazing in it's capability. If she did not know a word, somehow her subconscious would provide it, and before long, she found herself conversing with those around her like she had always spoken the language and had grown up in the city of Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
The sunlight lit upon her face as she slowly woke up to a new day and she smiled as she saw Barandelothiel enter with her breakfast tray. The elf who had tended to her wounds when she first arrived had grown to be a fond friend of Colleen's, one of the few that she felt comfortable speaking with.  
  
"Good morning," she said softly and watched as Barandelothiel smiled in return as she placed the tray laden with fruit and bread on the table that rested in the corner of her room.  
  
"Fair morning to you as well, Colleen." She looked upon the girl who laid in the bed. Though Colleen had become slightly accustomed to living here at Lothlorien, Barandelothiel could see the stress that still lingered in her face and in her eyes. She knew that Colleen did not sleep well, her nights often plagued by disturbing dreams and images, though of what, she did not know.  
  
Though she considered the girl a friend, Colleen was still mostly a mystery. She socialized little, often being found in corners reading books of the history of Middle Earth or else just sitting, lost in her own thoughts. And while she was friendly, Barandelothiel knew that were was much of the girl kept hidden and internalized.  
  
"Galadriel bids good morn, and asks that you join her after you have finished your exercise. There is a visitor that has arrived in Lothlorien that she wishes you to meet."  
  
Colleen nodded her understanding and after Barandelothiel left, quickly got up and opened her wardrobe. She reached for a pair of gray breeches and a white shirt and her soft brown doe skin boots. When she had first been given clothing by her host, they had consisted of long dresses with complex laces and bindings. But they quickly found out that she would prefer the clothing of men. It made it much easier upon Colleen, especially when she would practice her katas in the early morning, leaving more room for kicks and blocks.  
  
It grew to be her favorite time, the time where she could center herself and lose herself in the precision and technique of Tae Kwon Do. It gave her time to reflect and search for the reason to her being here. Though the pain had dulled and slowly her longing for her old life had lessened, the question of how she came to be in Middle Earth still hung in her heart.  
  
She walked to her normal spot, the clearing on the hill that lay next to her dwelling. There she did her stretches and then lost herself in the calculated and energetic movements of the martial art, her mind reviewing the events of past months.  
  
She had been there for around three months by her calculations, she did not know for certain if time and seasons were measured the same as home. Often, she had what she liked to jokingly call, only to herself because no one else would understand, therapy sessions with Galadriel.  
  
After the period of time that Galadriel had deemed her time for adjustment, she had called the girl before her and shown her, her mirror. Colleen would look into the water and view the images of past and present, and interestingly, the future. The images never gave a full story and most of the time, Colleen had been left more confused then before. But the fact was, that every glimpse she had of her time to come, it had been in Middle Earth.  
  
The Lady and her husband, Lord Celeborn had been a great source of comfort to her, always patient, always understanding as befit their many years of acquired wisdom. They had never made her feel as if they were burdened by the presence of this non-elf, never made her feel as if they expected return upon their hospitality. But she tried to return their efforts with a willingness to help wherever she could.  
  
So Galadriel had permitted Colleen to work with their records of history, sorting and arranging the time lines and lineage in order. She enjoyed her job, for it gave her free reign to the wealth of information and history that was behind Middle Earth and the long lived creatures that are elves. She would work herself tirelessly, wanting to pay back Galadriel for all that she had done and also wanting to be busy enough not to think of never returning to her old life. So every night, she would fall in bed, exhausted and needing of sleep, wanting to refresh herself. But then the dreams started.  
  
She thought back to when the dreams first appeared as she raised her arm to block a imaginary punch. Images of elves and of wars that she had no knowledge of, faces and stories that she had never heard would visit her throughout the night. And she would wake reaching for something that always seemed beyond her grasp. But the nights when she would wake, more exhausted and feeling more incomplete than ever were the dreams of the man.  
  
The balance of her front kick faltered for a moment as her thoughts touched upon the man. He came often, his face never seen, his features never clear. But his hands, his hands were always there. They were sensual dreams, of hands that she knew as well as her own, stroking her body, caressing her skin as his lips echoed her name and tortured her further. Her hands also moved, touching skin that she wanted, memorizing the texture of his hair as she ran her fingers through it.  
  
And always, in every dream, she would whisper in his ear, "Forever." And he would whisper it back.  
  
She did not know the meaning of these dreams, did not know why they came to her in the middle of the night and left her aching, needing fulfillment in the morning. But they came nonetheless. She made her thoughts turn, the ache of being incomplete troubling her and making her wish to think of something else. So her mind searched for another subject as her fighting grew faster.  
  
As she practiced her movements, two sets of eyes watched. They watched her as she went at amazing speed from one kick to the next, fighting an imagined enemy and winning.  
  
"And you say that she just appeared at the edge of the wood?" Gandalf the Grey watched the girl and saw the intensity and drive in her face.  
  
Galadriel stood next to him, her face calm as ever. "Yes. She did not know how she came to be here and she knew nothing of Middle Earth. She said that in her world, we are but words on paper, beings of fiction that never lived and only came to be known through stories written by a man." She turned to face Gandalf, her watchful gaze falling upon the wizard, looking for confirmation. "You sense it, don't you?"  
  
Gandalf turned to meet her gaze and nodded. "Yes, she has power." Leaning upon his staff, he looked back at the girl who stood fighting invisible foes on the hill. "She has a potential for greatness, an ability not unlike my own though how that is possible, I do not understand."  
  
Galadriel nodded. She turned and led the way back to the dais where she settled herself in one of the two chairs that had been placed there. "Yet, she has no idea. There have been signs of a gift. She learned the language of the elves and the Common Tongue in less than two moons."  
  
Gandalf's eyebrow rose. Galadriel continued. "Haldir has spoken to me of how she would know words that he had not taught her, uses and sayings that she did not learn but somehow flowed easily from her lips."  
  
He nodded. He reached for his pipe and begin to fill it with weed. "And I suppose that she hasn't noticed that things she really needed or wished for seemed to happen and appear conveniently." He lit the pipe and after taking a puff, looked expectantly at Galadriel who smiled.  
  
"No. Though they were not large things, only a lighting of a fire here and clearing of the weather there, I could feel the small disturbances of the atmosphere. She will not be able to do anything of importance unless she is trained." She looked to him. "And that is why I would like to offer the hospitality of the Wood to you, Gandalf the Grey."  
  
He smiled. "I expected as much."  
  
Colleen wiped the sweat from her brow, her face red with exertion and her muscles humming from the strenuous workout she had given them. She gathered her things from the hill and made for her dwelling. Taking a change of clothes and other necessities, she headed towards the bathing pool.  
  
Quickly, she bathed, relishing in the cool water that wiped the sweat away and soothed her body. But with her mind on Galadriel's wish to see her, she dressed and binding her wet hair up, walked to the meeting area.  
  
No one was there but Colleen took a seat on the stairs, next to Galadriel's chair, her usual position. She was concentrating on lacing her boots that she had not finished tying in her hurry to be here, when a voice interrupted her movements.  
  
"So you prefer breeches to dresses, do you?" a voice asked her. Her head shot up and her eyes took in the sight of an old man dressed in gray, carrying a staff with a white jewel set in the head, and wearing a pointy hat that immediately made her think of witches and Halloween.  
  
"Gandalf the wizard." She stated calmly.  
  
His eyebrow rose. "So you recognize me? I am told of in the stories of your world?" He walked towards her and she had to tilt her head backward as he towered above her in such close range.  
  
"Yes." She felt invaded by his presence. "You are very important in the stories, a significant figure and one of the most known characters," she informed him, watching to see his reaction to the knowledge of his fame.  
  
He grinned and moved to sit beside her. "Strange thoughts, to think of being known by a world that is not familiar to me." He placed his staff down on the floor and began to root around for his pipe. "So you knew the story of Middle Earth well before you appeared in this time?"  
  
She watched his movements, slightly amazed at being faced with talking with a fictional character again. "No, not well. I had only seen the movie in my time. I had never read the books." She looked at his face. "But it's amazing how you all look exactly alike."  
  
"Look exactly alike? To whom do I resemble?" he asked, taking a puff of his lit pipe. "And what is a movie?"  
  
She laughed and thought back to her world, to things that been normal and insignificant in her reality that never needed to be explained, things such as movies. "I guess you would say a movie is a story told with pictures, pictures that move. And for your other question," she looked at his face once more. "You look exactly like the people who portrayed you, in my world."  
  
He nodded, smoking his pipe as he mulled over these facts. "So you know what is going to happen? In the future of Middle Earth?"  
  
"I know of the One Ring."  
  
Gandalf started as those words left her mouth, choking on his pipe smoke as he turned to gaze at the girl sitting beside him. "You know of the One Ring? Of Sauron's ring? It has been found?"  
  
Colleen sighed and drew her knees up against her chest. "No, it has not been found." She thought of the time and events that she learned and figured out from the information in the library. "It will not be found for a time. But I wish say no more."  
  
Gandalf sputtered. "You have to say more, you have to tell what you know, any advantage concerning Sauron needs to be used."  
  
Colleen shook her head. "No, that's just it. I'm afraid. I know how it turns out, though everyday I lose knowledge and my memory of the information grows dimmer and fades away, I know the overall outcome. And I can't say anything, for fear that I may change that outcome, may cause someone to do a different action and affect the entire timeline."  
  
Gandalf calmed as he took in her words. He stared into the distance, thinking over her position. "Drop one pebble in a large pond, you cause many ripples."  
  
Colleen nodded. "Exactly, a flutter of a butterfly's wings in Paris can affect the weather in Costa Rica." Gandalf looked confused as he had never heard of such a place but she went on.  
  
"I don't know much and I don't know if I have a role in this. I only saw the story twice, well one and half, the second time I fell asleep and ended up here. But I never read the books, I don't know the intricate workings of Tolkien's story. What I do know is, if I act wrongly on it, it may change everything."  
  
Gandalf turned suddenly towards her, his mind on a specific thing that she said.  
  
"Tolkien?"  
  
She looked at him. "Yes, Tolkien. He wrote the stories of Middle Earth."  
  
"J.R.R. Tolkien?"  
  
"Yes." She watched as Gandalf started to laugh.  
  
"So he did find his way back."  
  
Colleen lurched forward at that. "Who found his way back? And found what way back?"  
  
Gandalf seemed to remember his pipe and reached to take a puff. "Why J.R.R. Tolkein, of course."  
  
Her eyes widened. "He was here? He came here in truth? That's how he knew the stories?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "It must be. He appeared one day in The Shire, an excited look on his face and a keen sense of curiosity in his spirit. I was visiting my good friend Bilbo Baggins, who had just returned from his adventures when we found him, curiously examining a hobbit. He somehow spoke our language and was forever scribbling away in a pad of paper that he carried with him."  
  
Her mind was racing with her thoughts. "What happened? How did he get here? How did he return and write a story that hasn't happened yet?" She tugged on the arm of his robes. "And most importantly, how did he get back?  
  
Gandalf looked at her calmly, puffing on his pipe. He turned and blew a smoke ring that took on the shape of a frog which hopped away until it faded. Colleen was distracted by the sight for a moment but she quickly returned to the conversation.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "He stayed for a couple of days, since he only spoke Common Tongue and was interested in the language of the elves, I gave him a book containing a collection of elvish words and their translation to Common Tongue. He told me that he had found a mysterious phrase in an old dusty book at someplace called Oxford. Do you know of such a place?" He looked at her.  
  
"Yes, it's a college." At his questioning look, she explained further. "A place to learn. Anyway, let's return to the story. He found a phrase."  
  
Gandalf's eyebrow rose at her impatience but he understood. "He said the phrase and it brought him to Middle Earth."  
  
At this Colleen's face grew excited. "It brought him to Middle Earth? That must mean there is a way back, I mean he went back. Do you know the phrase?" She thought Wishes of returning home, to a place where she knew the rules and things were normal to her excited her. But it also saddened her spirit. At least here, she had a few people who cared for her. At home, she was by herself. Her musings were interrupted by Gandalf.  
  
"I'm sad to say that I do not know the phrase. He never revealed it to me." He thought back to that time. "But I do know that it did not take him back." Her face fell at that information. Gandalf continued.  
  
"He was stuck here for a few weeks, but during that time he wrote down everything, every detail, every word, and he studied that book I gave him inside and out." Gandalf shifted position, his back weary from sitting on hard ground for so long.  
  
"He was always asking questions, wanting stories of Middle Earth. I talked to him about Bilbo's great adventure, Rivendell and Lothlorien, of Galadriel and Elrond, and most especially about Morgoth and Sauron."  
  
Colleen turned to face front again, looking out at the city and trees, pondering the story of Tolkien. "But how did he know about the future? Is it just a made up story?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "I do not think so. I remember one night, I told him the story of Galadriel and her ability to see the future using the mirror. I did not think of it for a few days, but one night I caught him attempting the same thing. I think he succeeded. I think that is where his knowledge came from, that he had an ability beyond Galadriel and all to see the future. I do not know where his ability came from though."  
  
Colleen shrugged. "Maybe it's like Superman. People from our time are strengthened by the power of your sun."  
  
Gandalf looked lost. "Superwho?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Gandalf shrugged, strange girl. "Maybe people of your world who visit do get granted with powers."  
  
Colleen shook her head. "I wasn't serious. If that were true, I would have powers."  
  
Gandalf just stared at her.  
  
"I don't. I would notice if I could manipulate the things around me."  
  
He continued to stare.  
  
"What? Why do you look at me that way? I don't have any special ability." She noticed his pipe went out. "See, if I could use magic, I would be able to wave my hand and light your pipe."  
  
He continued to say nothing but look at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sarcastically pointed to his pipe. "Fire." She was the one who jumped and screamed as suddenly his pipe exploded, fire flaring from it's bowl and proceeding to singe inches off of Gandalf's beard.  
  
He just calmly looked at the pipe. "Pity, that was my favorite one. 


	5. Chapter Five: Insomnia

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

To Yavanna, Mitsukai, Telepasea Eldaelen, Amaya Nyte Rayne, thank you so much for the reviews!!!  Mitsukai, your review cracked me up.  I'm glad that all of you like Chp. 4.  

To Queenie, thanks for spotting the typo.  I went back and changed it.  Also, I had to put reading the books on hold because of studying for the GRE and reading Atlas Shrugged, a 1000 page book that I'm reading for a scholarship thing.  Ugh, I would rather be reading Lord of the Rings, but I will do that soon.  

Chapter Five

                "ARGGGGHHHHH!"  Colleen picked up a rock and threw it, watching it as it sailed through the air and out onto the hill.  It didn't relieve her frustration and she turned and walked towards where Gandalf was sitting on a low stonewall.  She threw herself down next to him and sighed.  "I can't do it."

                A small smile appeared on Gandalf's face as he watched his fully-grown student pout as well as any Hobbit child.  "Nonsense.  You have the capability and the strength.  You just have to figure out how to make application of such things," he told her firmly.  He stood up and walked to the hill.  "Now watch once more and try to note each step."  He looked for her agreement and she nodded, reluctantly.

Gandalf searched inside himself to where the center of his power resided and reached for a supply, shaping it in his mind to use for his intended purpose.  His staff began to glow slightly as the magic coursed through it, seeping out into the atmosphere. He invoked the power held within the words Gwele* and Nen*, softly but firm in tone and strength.  Colleen watched as the wind began to pick up, a breeze appearing where none had existed a moment before.  She jumped as she heard a crack of lightening and then felt a gentle fall of rain upon her skin.  Though he had completed the same task a handful of times throughout the day, it still amazed her, this obvious control and manipulation of the weather.  She looked to her mentor, her face lit with the joy of magic.  

Gandalf smiled as raindrops fell from the brim of his mighty hat and then after letting the deed set in for a few moments, proceeded to calm down the wind and clear the sky.  He rested his staff once again on the ground, and threw a tilted smile at the young woman sitting in front of him.  "There, you see it can be done."  

Colleen frowned.  "I never said it couldn't be done, Gandalf.  I said, that I couldn't do it."  She saw him glare at her with disapproval and sighed.  "Alright, alright.  I know. I can do it." 

Gandalf and her switched places as he sat down and she stood before him, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on the lesson he had set her to learn.  She reached inside herself, looking for her power center as Gandalf had taught her.  

They had quickly learned that she did not need a staff such as his to control the power.  That fact had puzzled Gandalf for many days, causing him to immerse himself in the library with ancient texts, all the time muttering beneath his breath.  Colleen herself had not given it a great deal of thought, for she had barely been able to grasp the idea of using such magic, let alone be concerned with obscure details and facts.  

Feeling the energy begin to flow through her and out of her, she started manipulating the power to the task she wanted completed.  She stated her words as she thought of how the air needed to move, particles jostling into each other to create wind and softly she felt a breeze touch her cheek.  A grin broke upon her face as she looked at Gandalf excitedly for approval but she lost her focus and the wind stopped.

Gandalf shook his head.  "Good beginning, but remember you need to feed the elements, create the event you want to occur.  Do not lose focus."  He made a gesture for her to try again.

She once again reached for power and applied it to making the sky cry and the air move.  But as the minutes passed and the day grew dimmer, she had only been able to make a mildly strong wind.  And she was exhausted.

Gandalf stood and reached for his staff that lay against the wall, next to him.  "That is enough for today, Colleen."  He walked over to her and placed his hand upon her shoulder.  He saw the unhappy look on her face, a look of failure.  "Do not worry.  You did well today.  You cannot run before you can walk."

She avoided his gaze, shamed at not succeeding but Gandalf persisted.  He forced her to meet his stare and her spirit was soothed a bit as she saw the obvious approval in his eyes.  

"Thank you, Gandalf." 

He shook off her words of thanks as they started walking towards the city.  "Do not thank me.  You are a wonderful student, Colleen.  But things need to be learned, need to be developed before being able to complete the grand displays.  You will reach that stage eventually."

She nodded her understanding, thinking about how far she had come already.  Since that fateful day that she had destroyed Gandalf's favorite pipe, he had met with her every day, teaching her the ways of magic and of power.  It had been a year since that time and she had made progress, amazed at her own ability to do things she had never thought possible.   She smiled as she thought.  'At least I will never have to worry about not being able to start a fire if I'm stranded in the woods again.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gandalf spoke.  

"I will be leaving on the morrow."

Colleen stopped walking, her face showing her shock.  "Leaving?  For where?"

Gandalf looked at her.  "My good friend Bilbo Baggins' birthday is approaching and I promised him and his nephew Frodo I would attend the celebration."  He started walking again.  "I will be late as it is."

Colleen hurried to catch up to him.  "Bilbo Baggins?"  Her mind thought about that particular hobbit.   Somewhere a vague memory of a birthday celebration floated in her mind and with it an accompanying sense of dread.  She tried to reach for any specifics but they were not coming to her as she strode with Gandalf towards Caras Galadhon.  She pushed it to the back of her mind as she thought of more pressing matters.  "Will you be back?  What about my lessons?"  Colleen was not anxious to lose one of the few people she felt comfortable with, especially not her mentor.

Gandalf thought carefully before answering.  "You have had a very good start, Colleen.  I think that you can continue on your own for a while, practicing the things I have taught you and trying to expand on them."  He climbed a few steps before turning left, down the path that led towards the dining hall.  "I know that we will see each other again."  He looked back at his student and friend whose face showed her sadness.  

She felt his gaze and quickly forced a smile on her face.  "Of course, Gandalf.  I do not mean to take up all your time.  You have been in Lorien for quite a while, just on the matter of assisting me.  I have no right to demand anything of you."  She looked at him sharply.  "You do know that I appreciate everything that you have done for me?  That I consider you one of the best people I know and that I will always be in debt to the wisdom and patience that you have shown me."

Gandalf chuckled at the earnest look on her face and her flattery.  Colleen was always worried that she was burdening others with her innocence of all things Middle Earth.  "You have always been very vocal of your appreciation, Colleen.  Keep in mind that I enjoyed your lessons just as much as you did.  Some of your attempts at magic have kept me amused for longer than I can remember."

She scrunched up her face in annoyance as she remembered the more disastrous results of her efforts.  "I do not think we need to discuss the things that are in the past, Gandalf."  She heard him start laughing at her obvious wish not to relive those embarrassing moments as she hurried down the path.  "Besides, it is time for the evening meal.  We should hurry."

Gandalf's eyes sparkled with amusement as he followed her.  "Of course, dinner."

                The next day was clear and bright, the weather wonderful for travel and Gandalf was in good spirits as he hitched his pony to the wagon.  He was set to leave any moment for the trip to the Shire for Bilbo's birthday celebration and he still had not seen his young student that day.  He was not worried; he knew that she would show before he had to leave.  In the mean while, he turned to say his farewell to Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn.

                Galadriel's beauty was only enhanced as she smiled and reached her hands for Gandalf's grasp.  "We are sad to see you leave, Gandalf.  We have enjoyed your presence, these many months pass."  She looked back towards her husband who nodded his agreement.

                "Yes, Mithrandir, you have been a welcome addition to Lorien."  Lord Celeborn moved to stand beside his beloved.  "We know that Colleen shall miss your presence dearly."  

                Gandalf smiled.  "I have enjoyed my stay in this wondrous place very much, but it will be good to be on the road again, traveling the wonderful land that is Middle Earth."  He made to speak again but his words were interrupted by another voice.

                "Gandalf!  Wait, I am coming."  The group turned to see Colleen hurrying down the path, her auburn hair glinting in the sun.  She carried in one hand a brightly wrapped package, her other arm reached out for balance as she ran down the hill.  She came to a breathless stop a few feet from Gandalf.  She smiled at Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel who were obviously amused at her actions.

                "I am sorry.  I hope that I have not held up your departure.  I did not want to miss saying goodbye, but I was delayed."  She handed the package into Gandalf's hands.  "I forgot to wrap this last night.  It is something to remember me by."

                Gandalf turned the package over in his hands, untying the string that wrapped around it.  Removing the blue colored paper, he revealed a finely carved wooden pipe. 

                "It is to replace the one I destroyed," Colleen explained.  "I know how much you enjoy a good tote on your pipe."

                Gandalf looked up at his young charge.  "This is a delightful present indeed, Colleen."  He moved to place it carefully into one of his sacs that lay in the cart.  He turned back toward his audience.  "Well, I best be off."  Grabbing hold of the side of the cart, he hefted himself into the seat.  He reached for the reigns and with a wave, set off upon the path that led out of Lorien.

                Colleen watched the figure of Gandalf the Grey grow smaller until she could no longer see the cart or hear the hooves of the pony.  She felt a hand rest upon her shoulder and she turned to see Lord Celeborn smiling down at her.

                "Do not be saddened, Colleen.  You will certainly see your teacher again."

                She nodded but her eyes turned back towards the path that Gandalf had disappeared down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Hands slowly slid their way up her legs, fingertips skimming over her skin and causing her shiver.  She turned her head to the side, to give more access to the lips that were kissing a path down her neck.  Her own fingers were tracing the edge of his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles tense under them as she lightly scratched.  His lips found a sensitive spot in the hollow between her neck and shoulder and she gasped as he lightly licked there.  She heard him chuckle softly, his shoulders shake a little with the laughter.

                "You like that?" he whispered as he did it again.  

                She bit back a moan at the repeated action and instead grinned in the dark, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.  "No, I was trying to stifle a yawn of boredom.  I really should find a man who is skillful in bed."

                Immediately his hands stopped their movement as he stilled.  "Really?" he asked, a dangerous tone in the voice she knew so well.  His hands moved to her ribs and rested there.  "You should find someone who knows what they are doing?" he asked as he started tickling her sides and Colleen squirmed, laughing as her sensitive sides were assaulted.  

                "Stop!" she shrieked, a big grin upon her face as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved.  "Stop," she said again, a whisper this time.

                His lips met hers in a soft kiss, their mouths moving in union as he stopped tickling her and instead wrapped his fingers in her red hair.  

                "I love you," she whispered against his mouth, a bit breathlessly as she tried to bring herself back from the pleasure of his kiss, the complete happiness of being in the only place she wanted to be.

                "Forever," he whispered in return.

                "Forever."

                Colleen woke from the dream with a gasp, her body drenched in sweat, the sheets sticking to her skin as she tried to escape from the images that lingered.  She reached to the other side of the bed; half expecting to find him there to comfort her but the bed was empty except for her.  Immediately she felt sadness come crashing over her, as she once again reminded herself that the unknown man lived only in her dreams, not in her real life.

                She sighed and sat up, pushing the covers back as she moved out of the bed.  She crossed to the window and lifted the covering, staring up at the bright moon that covered Caras Galadhon in silvery light.  

'Why will these dreams not stop?  I have no want to dream of something that will never be, that is just an inner wish for love.' she thought to herself.  For she knew that is all that they were, images resulting from her need to feel love, to have a family, to have someone care about her.  Her degree in psychology told her that much, though that world seemed so long ago.

She smiled slightly as she thought of the very different life she had led before, the life that consisted solely of school, of earning her degree.  She had made sure that was all her life was about.  There had been no room for more, especially not things such as magic.    

She turned to return to bed and after straightening the covers and adjusting her pillow, she laid down, determined to have no more dreams that night, to just sleep.  And so she did.

The next day, Haldir found Colleen curled up in the corner of the dining hall, a book in her hand and her mind obviously focused on what she was reading.  He sat down across from her.

"Colleen."  She did not move.  He tried again.  "Colleen."

At the second mention of her name, she looked up, her eyes blinking as she realized that someone was talking to her.  "What?"  Her eyes focused on the elf that sat across from her and she smiled.  "Haldir."

He smiled at his friend, noticing that once again she seemed tired, faint circles underneath her eyes.  He had asked her once if her nights were not restful, for he knew that humans needed sleep, needed that time for their bodies to restore it's energy.  But she had avoided the question, just muttering something about insomnia.  He decided not to ask, certain that she would not be any more forthcoming and instead looked at her book.  "What has your mind so enchanted?" 

She glanced down towards the book she had been reading.  "Oh, I was trying to find my way through the many facets of the Second Age."  She marked her page in the book with a dried flower and set it down.  "But I fear that the knowledge is getting the best of me.  My head is swimming with so many facts and details."  She looked at the amused look upon Haldir's face.  "History was never my best subject and I do not have the advantage of being old enough to have lived through most it, like some other people that I have the pleasure of knowing."  She shot him a pointed glance and he laughed.

"Yes, well.  Perhaps you can set aside the book of history for the moment."

"Why?"

"I have decided that is it time for you to learn how to defend yourself," he told her.  Her eyebrows rose.

"Defend myself?  From what do I need to defend myself?"

Haldir looked thoughtful.  "I want to be confident that you will be able to handle yourself.  Middle Earth can be dark and dangerous.  I do not know what your future holds for you."

She still looked skeptical but he persisted.  "Also, you live among the elves.  For you not to know how to use a bow, is very shameful indeed," he stated, half seriously.  She studied the determination on his face and nodded.

"Sounds enjoyable."

At her agreement, Haldir stood and led the way towards the archery range.  There he slowly started explaining the finer points of archery.

That night, Colleen's shoulders and arms ached and burned like someone had poured molten lava from Mount Doom upon them.  But her first lesson was over and Haldir, in between his laughter, had assured her that she would improve, that she could only improve, for there is no direction but up if one has reached the bottom.  She had stopped his laughter when her foot had connected with his stomach in a jumping back kick.  After that, she had stormed off the range, satisfied that she knew one form of defense at least, as Haldir lay sprawled on the grass, gasping for breath.

Now she sat on the stairs that led down to the clearing that held Galadriel's mirror, thinking about Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins as she tried to rub her own shoulder, the muscles screaming.  She reached once again for the vague memories of the movie, searching for anything that was clear, but having seen it only once, well one and half times, she knew that her sense of things to come was not the best.  But she knew that change was coming, could feel it and she was scared.

She looked up and saw that Galadriel was watching her, her face serene.  "I sense your confusion, your anxiety, Hên*."  She sat down next to Colleen and looked at her young charge's face.  "You have not been sleeping?" she asked, knowing it was true, seeing Colleen's weariness.

Colleen sighed and laid her head upon Galadriel's lap as the Lady started to stroke her hair.  "The dreams have come again."  She felt Galadriel's hand pause for a moment before she resumed her action.

"Of wars and events that have long past, or of the man?" she asked softly.

"Mostly of the man."  Colleen closed her eyes as she recalled her many sleepless nights.  "I do not want such dreams.  They are not real yet I wake yearning for his touch, for his comfort."

Galadriel heard the frustration in the girl's voice, heard the fear that kept Colleen from allowing herself the need for love, the need for family.  "How do you know that such dreams are not real?" she asked softly.

"Because I know no such man, either in my past or in my present," Colleen replied.

Galadriel smiled.  "But what about your future?"  She felt Colleen stiffen at the idea that her dreams were telling her of events to come, of her destiny.

"If they are of my future, I do not want them even more."  Colleen sat up and looked up at Galadriel.  "I do not want to be pre-destined with someone, I do not want matters of my heart to become steered by someone else's hand.  I want free will, the choice to choose my own destiny and my own love, if I should meet one."

Galadriel reached to push a stray strand of hair behind Colleen's ear.  "Do not worry about what has not yet happened."  She looked into Colleen's eyes.  "But these dreams are not all that worries you.  You sense the darkness coming."

Colleen nodded, not surprised that Galadriel had sense it also.  "I worry about Gandalf."  She looked out into the woods as if staring past Lorien and into the Shire.  "I remember Bilbo Baggin's birthday which means it is starting.  The future is becoming the present."  She looked back at Galadriel to see her reaction.

Galadriel's eyes were thoughtful.  "Which means soon your adventure shall start, for you know that your destiny is tied to the Ring."

Colleen told herself that she should no longer be amazed at the Lady's insight, at her ability to name her inner fears and dreams but she still was.  "Deep inside, I hear a voice telling me that my purpose, my questions about why I am here will be revealed with the coming of the Ring.  And I am scared."

Galadriel said nothing for a moment but then she looked at the sky.  "It is late and you are weary.  Go rest, tonight your dreams will be still," she promised.

Colleen nodded and stood.  "Good night, Lady."  She climbed the steps and left Galadriel sitting, watching the moon.

* Gwele  (Air) 

* Nen     (Water)

* Hên     (Child)


	6. Chapter Six: Preparation

Author's Note: Okay, I know that it has been forever since I've updated, BUT these things happen. I went back to school for the semester and it was bye bye free time!!! My days were filled horribly with chemistry and neuroscience. But break has come and I have finally been able to write down the story that has revolved in my head for these past months. I hope you enjoy!!! Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Colleen. I wish I had Legolas or Orlando Bloom residing in my house with me, but alas, life is just not fair.

Chapter Six

The muscles in Colleen's forearm, bicep, shoulder, and back locked and tensed as she drew and anchored the bow. She aimed and sighted her arrow and released. The arrow flew through the air and she watched as it slammed into the target, it's fletches quivering. 

Haldir sighed as he stared at the arrow lodged in the middle ring. 

"Colleen, though you have a lot of power behind your arrow, if you do not have better aim, you will get no where." 

He walked towards the target and pulled out the arrows that peppered the surface. "Good aim is the difference between life and death." 

He gave her the arrows and she just listened silently as she replaced them in her quiver. "Hitting an Orc in the eye will stop them, hitting them in the leg will not."

He looked for agreement from her and she nodded slightly. He returned to his spot. 

Colleen reached for another arrow and notched it. 

"Okay, Colleen. You have to do better. Ready, aim, fire. Ready, aim, fire," she chanted under her breath. 

"Ready." She brought the bow up to her eye and steadied it. 

"Aim." She aimed and sighted the arrow, her eyes staring at the bulls-eye, desire to strike it churning inside her. 

"Fire." She let the arrow go and felt a rush of power flow out of her as it sailed through the air. 

Quickly her eyes widened as the arrow decided to take her last order literally and burst into flames. Ignited, it continued its path towards the multi colored circles and struck the target, very near the bulls-eye. The fire quickly spread and grew; feeding on the straw that filled the target. Haldir's eyes closed in exasperation as he once again reached for the bucket of water that sat nearby. He ran lightly to the target and doused the fire, extinguishing the straw.

As he turned holding the empty bucket, he stared at Colleen nervously biting her lower lip. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that again." This was the third time she had set her arrow on fire, accidentally. She really must stop chanting under her breath. Her eyebrows rose hopefully. "But you did see that it was closer to the center this time, right?" 

Haldir couldn't hold on to the small amount of anger he felt at another ruined target as he watched his student's face fill with such desperate want for approval. 

"Yes, it was closer." He set the bucket down and started walking off the field, Colleen matching his stride. "But you have to keep working at it. Now that you have power enough behind your weapon, you need to increase your accuracy and speed. Those two things are what counts in battle."

She sighed at those words, in battle. She did not want to be in battle, she did not want to be in a position to need to defend herself to the death. But as time passed and the feeling that she would soon leave grew, she knew it was exactly that skill she needed most. "I know, Haldir. I will continue practicing, I will always continue practicing." 

They turned a corner and found themselves in front of Colleen's quarters. She pushed aside the heavy curtain and held it, allowing Haldir entrance. She followed and set her bow and quiver on the table. 

"You wouldn't want to get some dagger practice in, huh?" she said with a smile, knowing she was more competent in that field of hand to hand combat. The Elvish blades felt like a natural extension of her hand as she fought with Haldir. Her want to prove herself capable in some way was very strong and she hoped a little sparing would help remind her and her teacher that not all was lost. Haldir shook his head. 

"No, I regret that I cannot best you again, right at this moment." He chuckled slightly at the indignant look on her face at his boast, for his words were not very true. Indeed, the majority of their battles found Colleen as the victor. It was one area of combat that Haldir did not worry for her. 

"I am required to meet with Lord Celeborn, _after_ I notify someone to replace another target." He grinned as he spoke, wondering how many teachers could say they were tired with their students setting their arrows on fire with their power.

Colleen's indignation from his boast of besting her turned to embarrassment at his latest words, and her cheeks became flushed.

Haldir took no notice as he headed towards the curtain. As he pushed aside the curtain to make his leave, a thought struck him and he turned. 

"If later, you would like to do some riding, I should be available." He watched a smile grow on her face.

"Perhaps. I am quite exhausted from the lessons today. If I feel up to it, I shall find you." He nodded and left, the green curtain swinging slightly after it fell. 

She turned and set to cleaning and checking her archery equipment before placing it at the top of her wardrobe. She reached for her leather hair tie that contained her hair and undid it, allowing the heavy strands to fall down her back and caress her shoulder blades. Her hair had been tightly bound all day to prevent its lengths from tangling with her equipment and her head had become slightly sore. She rubbed the sore spots as she walked across to the desk against the wall and drew back the stool that was there.

Sitting, she opened the locked drawer on the left side of the desk with a key that hung from a delicate silver chain at her neck. She carefully withdrew a tied scroll that she then laid upon the top of the desk. Unrolling it, she looked at the carefully printed words, words that only she would understand for they were written in English. They were English words that revealed clues about Middle Earth's future. 

As was her habit, she reread her own words, matching them with the gritty pictures that existed in her head. Once she reassured herself that the stories were as accurate as she could remember, she tried to reach for more. 

She had started the scroll a couple of days after she arrived at her current home, frantically scribbling all she could as she found her memories disappearing fast as the days passed. She had managed to write a few details, the small list not impressive in any way. But still, the few words were better than none. 

She revisited the image of Bilbo's birthday party, of him disappearing as he wore the ring. She knew that this must have come true by now. But a huge gap existed between that memory and the memory of a hurried race against the Nazgul to cross a river. She knew not where Gandalf was but a sense of worry constantly shaded her day. She sighed and began rolling the scroll up as no new memories came. 

She placed the scroll in its drawer and then opened another, reaching for a piece of parchment that was only half filled with writing. She smoothed it out and reached for her quill. Placing the nib in her pot of ink, she began writing down her thoughts of the day, filling the next page of her informal journal.

The journal was the only place that she was able to reveal all her emotions, all her worries and thoughts. She just did not feel comfortable telling them to anyone, though Galadriel knew must of what she wrote. But though she had lost her old life and all her old surroundings, she still carried her fear of trusting anyone, of letting anyone become precious to her for the fear of losing them. Losing them like she lost her family. So she trusted herself and released her inner musings onto the paper in front of her.

As she wrote, the lines of ink became less clear so she stopped and reached for a short, sharp knife to refine the nib of her quill. Once again, she wished strongly that she knew how to make a ball point pen. It would be so much easier and less messy. But this was just one wish of many for the small convenient things she took for granted in her old world. 

Finally, sharpening the nib correctly, she finished describing her lessons with Haldir and her inner worries about the future. She reached for a small handful of sand and spread it across the ink, to soak up any excess before shaking it and placing in on top of the stack in the drawer. 

The sun grew lower on the horizon and she felt comfortable weariness crawl over her. She decided against any riding that night and changed for bed, knowing that Haldir would quickly realize she would not be joining him and continue on his own. She spread her hair against her down pillow and fell deeply into well-deserved slumber that only came after a hard day's work. 

* * * * * * *

Later that week, Colleen found a time when both her and Haldir's schedules allowed them to ride together. She was sitting in her saddle, slowly stroking the mane of Tsornin, her gold colored stallion. The moment Haldir had shown him to her, she knew what his name would be. Tsornin, a name from one of her favorite books, The Blue Sword. 

It was a book that she had read over and over when she was a child, one that she would lie under her covers with a flashlight reading, so as not to alert her mother that she was reading so late on a school night. 

As she felt Tsornin shift beneath her, impatient to start the ride, she remembered how she used to wish to be able to enter the world of Harri and Corwin. Slightly ironic, now that she thought of it. If only she had read The Lord of the Rings instead. But although she adored fantasy, she had never felt the urge to read the famed books. 

Colleen turned in her saddle as she heard another horse approach and saw Haldir riding towards her. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten," she said light-heartedly, a smile showing that she was teasing.

Haldir brought his horse even with hers. "I am sorry. I was delayed with some duties that I had to attend to right away."

She nodded her understanding and nudged Tsornin slightly with her knees, signaling him to move into a walk. "Of course, your duties take precedent over riding with a young human," she joked as they started down a path that wound through the forest. She looked over at her friend who was nodding in sham agreement.

"I'm glad you understand. It is not so easy to spend time with such lower beings. They are not known for their intelligence." 

Colleen snorted. "But elves are known for their ego," she retorted. Haldir laughed.

"Enough. I wish to speak peaceably." He tugged his reins slightly to the right to move his horse around a small hole in the path. "How has been your day?"

Colleen took her eyes from the beautiful shadows that lay on the forest floor and turned her head towards Haldir. "Tiring. I took on the task of creating a new system to organize the texts of horticulture. The old ones were very confusing." She pushed a wayward hair behind her ear. "So many years of education, I never thought that I would become a librarian."

Haldir's eyes shone with confusion. "Librarian? I am not familiar with that word."

Colleen thought for a moment of how to explain. "Someone who organizes texts and papers so that others can find them and use them."

He nodded. "You did not do this in your own world?"

She shook her head. "No. I had no interest in doing such a thing. I was training for something completely different." 

"What were you training to become? A warrior of some type?" he asked, as he thought of her talent with hand to hand combat.

She shook her head again. "No. I was learning how to help people with their emotions," she told him. 

Haldir pushed aside a low-hanging branch as he tried to think of a profession where one helped others with emotions. "How did you do this? I have never heard of such a thing."

"You did this by listening to a person's problems and then trying to help them figure out why they had such problems."

"Like if someone had a problem with their crops, you would tell them what to do?"

Colleen laughed at the question, since she had absolutely no knowledge of farming. "No, more like, if you were very sad, you would tell me why and we would work on how to make you joyful once again. We would try to remove the source of the sadness." She looked at Haldir to see if he understood. He still looked slightly confused.

"I think I understand somewhat," he told her. "It sounds like you were a friend to everyone."

She smiled at that description. "Yes, it is similar to that. You could call it that, I was a friend to someone who needed one."

They continued riding in silence for a while, the songs of the forest birds the only sound they heard. Every so often, Haldir would point out some interesting fauna or animal in the wood, and Colleen would always listen with interest, for it was fascinating to see things that did not exist in her world. 

They came to the edge of the wood and Colleen stared at the plains where she first appeared, where she awoke to a new future. Haldir's voice broke through her musings.

"Would you like to race?" he asked. She looked over to see a playful glint in his eyes. "That is if you think you could keep up?"

Colleen's eyebrow rose. "Is that a challenge, Sir Elf?"

"Indeed, it is, milady."

Colleen quickly kicked Tsornin into a gallop. She laughed at the surprised expression on her friend's face as she passed him. "I accept!" she yelled behind her.

She heard Haldir swear softly as he moved his horse to follow and catch up. She concentrated on keeping her slight lead as Haldir was a superior rider and would surely beat her in a fair race. Keeping low on her horse, she maneuvered Tsornin over the rolling plains, her face alight with joy at such fun on a fabulous spring day. She risked a glance behind her to see Haldir only a few strides away, a big grin upon his face. 

Quickly she returned her focus to a tree in the near distance, the only target to aim for on the grassy land. Haldir came even with her and she urged Tsornin on faster. But Haldir was gaining. He edged his horse a little further than hers and as they reached the lone tree, it was clear he would win by a very small amount. 

Colleen pouted as she reigned Tsornin back slowly, finally coming to a stop. Haldir laughed at his victory.

"You should have known that you would never best me!"

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Never say never!" she retorted. "Nothing is absolute." 

She dismounted and stroked her horse's mane lightly as he breathed heavily, his sides sweating from the gallop. But it was clear he had enjoyed it. She looped the reigns over a low hanging limb and sat down, laying on her back as she once again marveled at the beautiful scenery around her.

She heard Haldir sit next to her but they were silent, comfortable in their thoughts.

"I wonder at your future."

Colleen's head turned at Haldir's statement. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I know that you have more in your destiny than the Mallorn Woods."

"Yes."

"I will miss you when you leave."

Colleen felt her heart warm at that statement. She sat up and turned to look at the regal elf that sat next to her. "Thank you Haldir. I am honored to call you friend."

"As I am with you."

She smiled. "I have not had many friends but it seems what I lack in quantity, I make up for in quality."

Haldir smiled. "Thank you." He stared off into the horizon. "I sense dark things ahead. Middle Earth is troubled." He looked at the woman he had trained for the past months. "I know I push you hard sometimes."

Colleen shook her head, words of protest on her lips but Haldir stopped her. "I know it is true. It is only that I know that danger is in your destiny. And I do not wish to lose a friend. I want you to be prepared."

She reached over and grasped his hand. "And thanks to you, I am. I am better prepared for whatever lies ahead because of your tutelage and guidance."

He nodded. Their conversation was interrupted as Haldir stiffened and rose to his feet. His eyes started scanning the horizon as he reached for the bow that was tied to his saddle.

Colleen stood also. "What is it?" She too looked in the distance but saw nothing. But elves were far more talented than she in their senses. So she reached for the Elvish daggers in their sheaths at her back and kept quiet and waited. 

Then she saw it. A horse and rider appeared on the horizon. They were approaching fast, at a most amazing speed. Haldir readied his bow, reaching for an arrow and notching it. He aimed and Colleen knew that if the rider did one thing suspect, Haldir would not miss.

Her muscles tensed and she crouched in a fighting position. The horse drew near and her eyes widened as recognition began to take hold.

The rider reigned in the horse and looked down at the two warriors who were still tensed to attack. "Oh for the love of. . .!" he sputtered, exasperation evident. "Stand down. I have no time for nonsense. Colleen, you need to return to the city and pack. We leave at first light." Then the rider turned and rode for the wood leaving Colleen to stare at his disappearing figure. 

"Gandalf?"

* * * * * *

Colleen returned to find her belongings being packed by Barandelothiel, who informed her that Gandalf was in session with Lady Galadriel and they had requested that she join them as soon as possible. So she turned around and exited through the same curtain she had entered through, quickly following the steps that led towards the Lady's quarters. 

As she approached she saw Gandalf and Galadriel talking softly, seated across from each other.

"Gandalf, what has happened? Where do we leave for and why?" she asked hurriedly, her voice breathless from her urgent rush to them. 

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Colleen's rushed questions. "Pray, catch your breath, Colleen. Take a seat and I will explain."

Colleen listened as Gandalf told her of Bilbo's birthday and the appearance of the One Ring. Her expression did not change much for she expected this to happen, but she did not know what he was going to say next and she shot to her feet with outrage at the revealing of Saruman's betrayal. 

"He imprisoned you? He has turned against the order and joined with Sauron?" she practically yelled. She was flustered for a moment as anger blurred any new thoughts from forming, just repeating the ones already existing. "He imprisoned you?" She looked at her mentor and dear friend who looked weary but in reasonable health. 

"You are well, Gandalf?"

Gandalf shook off her worries with one hand. "I am perfectly fine, Colleen. I have recovered from Saruman's attentions, you should not think about that." He glanced at Galadriel and then back at Colleen. "Colleen, there is something you need to know."

Colleen sat down again and looked quizzically at Galadriel and Gandalf. "What?"

Galadriel, her face serene and her eyes calm, laid a hand upon Colleen's arm. "Saruman the White is aware of your presence in Middle Earth. He is very intrigued by a new being with powers, especially a woman."

Gandalf nodded. "He asked about you most fervently. He wishes for you to join him in his quest for dominance over Middle Earth."

Colleen sat quiet as she processed this new information. "Well, wishes do not always come true." She looked at the two wise beings in front of her. "He will have to learn to deal with disappointment."

Galadriel nodded. "Indeed. Gandalf and you must rest for you leave at dawn's light." She looked at her charge. "Tomorrow, you leave for Rivendell. Your journey begins."


	7. Chapter Seven: Interconnections

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay, but my life has been kinda hectic lately. Unfortunately, my grandfather died and that put a stop to my daily activities. So I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather, the wonderful ole Brit that I love and dearly miss.

Chapter Seven

Silence reigned as Colleen and Gandalf rode, both beings lost in their thoughts. Gandalf had informed her that they would be approaching Rivendell or Imlandris in less than two days and she was nervous.

She thought back to when they had left Lorien, her stomach in knots. She had looked at the only home she had known in Middle Earth, the only family she knew here and almost became panicked at the idea of leaving them. She might never see them again. Leaving the familiar for the unknown was never a calming action but good-byes do seem to reveal truths about relationships. And it had with Haldir, his parting words imprinting themselves on her heart.

*_f_*_l_*_a*s*h*b*a*c*k_

A light breeze rustled through the trees and danced upon her cheek, causing the leaves to talk and chatter, and her hair try to escape its clasp. She tightened the ties on her saddlebags, making sure that her scrolls and writing were secure in their place when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Haldir smiling before her, a package in his hand.

"I was just coming to find you," she confessed. Her fingers fidgeted with Tsornin's mane. "Gandalf is impatient to leave and it is well understood. He is anxious about current events and the promises he has made. He was supposed to have met Frodo Baggins at the Prancing Pony but then he was imprisoned by Saruman." 

Colleen turned again and adjusted the saddle on Tsornin's back, needlessly checking again to see if everything was secure. "So now he doesn't know what happened, if Frodo had managed on his own. So he wants to leave and find him. But he had to stop for me, but that was really a good thing. He needed some rest." Colleen knew she was babbling. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Tsornin' shoulder and took a deep breath. 

"Haldir, I am scared." 

She felt Haldir's hand on her shoulder and she let him turn her round. She kept her eyes cast down, shamed at admitting her fear. But Haldir would not allow this. His hand grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

The warrior elf stared into her eyes. "Fear is not weakness. Giving into fear is," he told her sternly. He brought up his hand and placed the package he was holding into her hand. "And you are not weak. You will find your destiny on this journey, you will triumph, Colleen. Because that is who you are." 

She stared at her friend and saw the confidence he had in her floating within his eyes. At such reassurance she felt a couple of her butterflies still and die. She glanced down at the package. 

"What is this?" She smiled and started to unwrap it. Haldir spoke as she did.

"This is something to always remember Lorien and the Mallorn Woods by, something to remember me by."

The wrapping fell open to show a delicate gold chain holding a charm. She looked more closely at the charm and saw a small gold Mallorn leaf pressed in the middle of the crystal. Tears came to her eyes.

"Haldir, it is beautiful. I love it but there was no need. I would never forget Lorien."

He nodded and took the charm from her. He motioned for her to turn around so he could fasten it around her neck. "Colleen, use this as a symbol of what you will return to. I know you say that you have no family, but I want you to always know that you will be my sister in my heart, my sister and friend."

A tear fell down Colleen's cheek at his words. It had been so long since she had been called sister. She threw her arms around Haldir. "And you shall be my brother, Haldir of Lorien."

* * * *

"Colleen!"

Colleen shook herself from her memories as she heard her name being called by Gandalf. She reached up and touched the charm at her neck for a moment before responding.

"Yes, Gandalf?" She looked at the wizard before her and realized he had dismounted from Shadowfax, his magnificent horse. She also noticed that the day had grown dim.

"It is late. Let us set up camp for the night, darkness is quickly falling."

She nodded and dismounted from Tsornin, quickly grabbing her bedroll and supplies. Soon a fire was crackling and she and Gandalf sat warming themselves.

"You seemed deep in thought earlier," Gandalf commented, smoking his pipe.

"Do not bother with my thoughts Gandalf. There are much more serious matters at hand than my memories," she told him softly.

"Memories?"

She nodded. "I was just thinking of our departure." Her hand unconsciously traveled to her pendant under Gandalf's watchful eyes.

"I noticed that Haldir and you seemed to have been having a very deep conversation before we left."

"We did discuss for a while, yes."

"That is a pretty necklace you have there," Gandalf commented slyly.

At this Colleen smiled and laughed. "Is there nothing you do not notice?"

He just raised an eyebrow.

"Haldir was kind enough to give this to me, something for me to remember Lothlorien by. Something to encourage me to return there," she whispered. She raised her gaze and met the wise eyes of her mentor. "Gandalf, my future is unknown. I know not what comes but I pray on this charm that it will somehow lead back to Lothlorien, that I will see the Mallorn woods again." She sat silent for a while and Gandalf just waited patiently, letting her arrange her thoughts.

"Haldir called me his sister," she said suddenly. She reached to fondle her charm again. "He told me that I had family. Family." Her voice held a touch of wonder at that final word.

Gandalf just calmly smoked his pipe. "Family does not need to be bound by blood. Family only need be bound by love."

Colleen laughed. "Gandalf, that was very cheesy. True, but cheesy."

"Cheesy?"

"Nevermind." She crawled over to her bedroll. "I think that I am going to retire. Thank you for letting me discuss this with you."

He nodded.

"Goodnight Colleen."

* * * *

Colleen held tightly to her saddle as Tsornin's hooves led down the path into the valley of Rivendell. While her hands were concentrated on her saddle, her eyes were widened at the beauty of the land before her. She could hear the water winding its way in its bed at the bottom of the valley; she could smell the scent of the trees as they changed from beech and oak and pine. They had arrived. They were here, the Last Homely House of Elrond Halfeven, Rivendell.

They had crossed the Ford of Bruinen, the river of water that Gandalf told her Lord Elrond could bend to his will. Nearing the gate, the butterflies that had plagued her departure came back, fluttering and brushing against her stomach and causing her to try to swallow her nerves. They reigned in their horses as the guards on the watchtowers stopped them.

"Who approaches?" a cry came from a nameless elf.

The mention of Gandalf's name seemed to be the correct password that allowed entrance and they were allowed to ride through. Hooves clattering upon the stone path, she entered the courtyard and was allowed her first glimpse at Rivendell. She gazed at the white marble halls and buildings, trying to notice everything at once. So long did she stare that Gandalf had to clear his throat several times before she noticed the Grey wizard had dismounted and was waiting for her to do the same. 

Quickly she hoisted herself out of her saddle and removed her bags. She watched as an elf moved to take Tsornin's reigns. She looked over at her mentor.

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf grinned. "Do not worry, Colleen. They will take fine care of your precious Tsornin." He turned and started through arched doorway. 

She nodded and with a soft caress on Tsornin's nose, made to follow. She hoisted her pack onto her back as they were led through long hallways, covered in brilliant murals and tapestries, to the suite of Elrond who was waiting to meet them.

As they entered what seemed to be a large office, she watched as a tall man with long dark brunette hair and sculpted ears strode towards Gandalf, his robes swirling around him.

"Mithrandir." Their hands clasp. 

"You might want to follow me, the Halfling Frodo has arrived before you, injured by a Morgul blade." Gandalf started at his words. Elrond lay a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Due to Glorfindel's horse, he arrived here in time. I have healed him to the best of my abilities and he will live, yet will always bear the mark of the blade."

Gandalf nodded, his face grave. "I should like to see him." 

Colleen stood silent to the side, visions of a hurried race across a river from nine black riders playing in her mind. Frodo Baggins had made it and with him, the Ring. She withdrew from her thoughts and listened as Elrond spoke again.

"I was sure you would like to see him. Come I will take you to his quarters." He turned to lead Gandalf towards the doorway when he noticed the girl standing to the side. 

He had seen her enter with Mithrandir but had forgotten her in his need to relay his news. He stared at her now, taking in the long auburn hair bound in the way of the elves, two braids holding back the sides. He noticed the Elvish cloak clasped at her neck with a leaf pendant of Lorien and the Elvish bow on her back. Elrond was sure that if she turned, there would be Elvish daggers strapped to her back. But most of all he noticed her rounded ears, ears crying out that she was not of the elves of Lorien but of the race of man. His eyes darted to Gandalf for explanation.

"Elrond, I have brought with me Colleen, my student and resident of Caras Galadhon."

Elrond's confusion grew for he knew that strangers were not welcome in Lorien. His wife's mother kept close watch on her borders and he had never heard of Gandalf taking on a student before. But his confusion would have to wait to be satisfied until the more urgent matters at hand were resolved. "As a guest and friend of Gandalf, you are most welcome in my home. Later, we shall make a closer acquaintance." He spoke formally as his eyes stayed trained on her form; he was most interested in this unknown girl.

Colleen nodded and inclined her head in respect to the Elvish Lord. "Thank you for your hospitality. I shall look forward to that meeting Lord Elrond." 

"Colleen, I wish to check on the well-being of Frodo. I shall find you later."

Colleen saw the apologetic look on Gandalf's face at having to leave her alone, and she shook her head. "Do not worry about me, Gandalf. I shall settle in with my belongings. Take care of your more important matters." She lifted her pack as a servant came in to show her to her room.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Gandalf as they started towards Frodo's quarters. "My friend, you have much to tell me."

Gandalf nodded. "I only wish they were all pleasant topics such as Colleen."

With those words, they entered the Ringbearer's room.

* * * *

Colleen followed the pale haired servant before her silently, her eyes taking in her surroundings as they passed through some of the most amazing and intricate architecture she had ever seen. Almost too soon, they arrived at her room and the servant silently opened the door and then informed her that a bath lay waiting and that someone would come to lead her to dinner. Until then, her time was her own. Colleen thanked her as she left as gracefully as she had come. 

Colleen sighed. She wished that she could be that graceful. While living with elves had made her less clumsy, she still was confronted everyday with how much less elegant she was in her movements. You had to be born with that charm, it seemed.

She moved towards the large four poster bed that lay in the middle of the room, staring at the dark mahogany wood that was carved into figures as delicate as lace, scrolls and swirls floating through the air. She lay her pack down on the dark blue coverlet, her fingers softly tracing the luxurious threadwork. 

Turning her attention from the gorgeous material to her travel pack, she quickly withdrew the few things she had brought with her, putting them away before walking through the doorway to her left. Her eyes widened at the sight of a marble tub filled with steaming water and she grinned in delight. A bath after traveling so long seemed like heaven. She shed her clothes and entered the water.

As she lay against the back of the tub, the water smelling like roses and lilac, she felt her muscles ease and the tension release from her neck and back. Her eyes closed in complete bliss. But while her body relaxed, her mind raced on with thoughts that swirled and flitted around in her head.

She was here, at Rivendell. Her journey had begun and soon she would meet the fellow players in this grand legend that was to unfold. Soon she would find whatever courage and skill she had. Soon she would find out the reason for her being here. Or so she hoped.

Her bathwater grew colder as she lay thinking of the things to come and she shivered as the cooling water evaporated from her skin. After making sure that she had washed all the dirt of traveling from her hair and limbs, she climbed out of the bath and wrapped herself in one of the soft towels that lay nearby. Finding a comb on the dressing table, she started to brush and towel dry her long locks as she walked into the bedroom. She was startled to find her clothes gone, replaced by a long gown that lay on the bed. 

She ran her fingers over the soft clothe before picking up a note that lay upon it. 

"Lady, your garments are being washed.

I hope you find this suitable for the moment."

She smiled and looked at the dress. "Suitable?" Her eyes took in the long cream material with draping sleeves and a square neckline. There was lovely delicate green embroidery along the neckline and the hems of the sleeves. Next to the gown lay matching slippers and a chain belt to complete the outfit. 

She sighed. "The beauty of even the simplest things here far outshines anything in my world. Yes, this gown in quite suitable." She laughed at her own understatement and went to change into her new outfit. 

After brushing out her now dry locks and styling them into her usual Elvish braids that joined in the back, she was struck by a moment of whimsy and took a few of the white flowers that resembled Baby's Breathe, and placed them in the braids. She looked in the mirror and felt like a medieval princess.

"Enjoy this while you can, Colleen," she told her image. "For soon, you shall be back to breeches and tunics, to dirt and sweat." She looked down at her flowing dress and the long sheer princess sleeves, and smiled. "But for now, you can be beautiful."

She turned away from the mirror and crossed towards her door. 'Time to explore Rivendell.'

A couple of hours later, and many twists and turns, she found herself in a private little garden with a stream that bubbled gently by. The air was heavy with the scent of lilacs from the bushes that surrounded the clearing. Colleen walked towards the edge of the stream and knelt, watching as goldfish swam by, flitting in and around rocks, their movements all part of an intricate water ballet.

She lay back on the grass, her hair spread out around her, the red more vivid in contrast with the green of the grass. She stared at the brilliant blue sky and watched peacefully as clouds drifted by, taking on shapes and figures that she named with a smile inside her head. Soon her mind drifted along with the soft, warm breeze that floated gently around her. And she slept.

__

Flash

"Did you know that if a man puts his glass very close to the one with which he is drinking, it means that he is infatuated with her." Her eyes danced as she stared at him, sitting across from her.

He paused in drinking and his eyes met hers. "Really? This is a saying? I have never heard of it."

She shrugged. "Well, I have and it is supposed to be a true sign of what level of affection a man has for a woman. A clue, you might say, into his true feelings." She watched as he slowly began to put down his cup and smiled as he set it right next to hers, the sides of the two goblets touching. She looked back up to see him smirking. "So I might take it that you feel something for me?" she asked teasingly.

His eyebrow rose. "Of course, I feel _something_ for you. The question is what _something_ do I feel? Annoyance, irritation, or maybe exasperation?"

Her eyes narrowed for those were not the words she had been expecting. She moved to her knees and reached for their plates. 

"Ugh, why do I put up with you?" She moved to start packing up their picnic into the basket that sat nearby. Suddenly, she felt herself pulled backwards and she found herself on her back, her arms imprisoned above her. His face appeared over her and it was her turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He grinned. "Well, I have a saying for you." His free hand came up and caressed her cheek, brushing aside a wayward strand of hair.

One side of her mouth quirked into a small smile. "Really? What is this saying?"

His hand continued its travels down her neck as he spoke. "Well, they say that if a man is really infatuated with a woman," he paused and stared into her eyes. "If he is really infatuated, he can look into her eyes, and see his future."

She held his gaze. "What do you see?" she whispered.

His expression turned serious. "I see, forever." With that, he bent his head and their lips took possession of each other.

__

Flash

"Archers, protect the right flank! Soldiers strengthen the line!"

She looked around in confusion. _Where was she?_ A pair of fighting soldiers stumbled her way and she jumped back to avoid the downward slash of a sword. 

"Isildur! Look towards your front!"

She turned to see a tall, dark-haired soldier twist to avoid what would have been a deathblow from a mutated orc. Instead, his sword reached up and sliced, separating the monster from his sword, and then his head. She watched the orc's arm and head fall, and then looked up into the eyes of a prince.

But he only gave her a cursory glance before turning his gaze onto his next victim in this bloody battle. 

Fallen soldiers, from both sides, lay everywhere, decorating the field in blooms of limbs and sightless eyes. She bit back a moan as she felt something squish under her foot and turned expectant eyes down to see the dismembered arm of an elf. 

She turned her back quickly; forcing down the nausea that threatened to erupt. She watched as an elf that looked to be Lord Elrond, commanded archers to fire before a gap appeared in the masses. Her sight took in a hideous soldier, tall and black with a massive sword that seemed to swipe and kill a handful of soldiers in one effort. And as his hand flew, what little light there was on that gray day reflected off a plain, gold band that lay on his finger. 

Her eyes widened. _The One Ring_. That means . . . . Her breath caught. 

__

Sauron.

As the name floated through her brain, Sauron seemed to stop as if he had heard her thoughts. He turned and his gaze fell upon her.

Fiery eyes met hers and a sinister smile grew upon his face. _You will not stop me_, he hissed inside her mind.

She stared right back. _Not on my own, but I will be part of the group that will. You will not win._

She felt the rage that came from her response and as if he wanted to prove that he would succeed, he turned and struck, bringing down the old man that stood behind him.

She heard the soldier from before, Isildur, cry out and rush forward. But her attention turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder that tightened.

Instinctively, she turned and struck back, sweeping out and bringing her attacker down as she aimed to restrain him by the neck.

She looked down and met alarmed eyes.

"Lady! I mean no harm!"

_Flash_

Bewildered eyes met hers as Colleen stared, uncomprehending at the man below her. Her hand was wrapped tightly around his neck as her other hand was raised to strike. She could hear the stream bubbling beside her as she found herself back in the garden at Rivendell. She looked around to find the battlefield gone and the soldiers faded away. And Sauron was nowhere to be seen.

"Lady, is there a chance that you could remove your hand now?"

Her attention was brought back to him by his voice and she quickly realized her position. Her legs straddled the man, restraining his own limbs while her hand held his throat in such a way that she could easily crush it if she wanted. The man spoke again and with the sound of his voice, she stiffened. She knew this voice.

"I mean you no harm. I was passing and saw you in the throes of what seemed a violent dream. I merely meant to shake you awake, not to do injury to your person," he said calmly, as if trying to speak quietly in the presence of an unbalanced mind.

Colleen could not seem to move. She knew this voice, almost as well as her own. It was _his_ voice, the man from her dreams. 

"Lady?"

She suddenly realized how crazy she seemed and released her grip, scrambling off him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I was just, I mean there was soldiers and a battle, and of course I had to defend myself. Then you tried to wake me up and I got confused and it was just a big misunderstanding," she said quickly, babbling as she crawled backwards on her hands and knees, her dress tangling with her legs and making it hard to move. 

"It is alright. I have had experience of being caught inside my dreams," he replied kindly, a smile upon his face. 

Her stomach clenched. She knew that smile and the sight of it transfixed her.

"Lady?"

Realizing she had once again been staring openly and that she was still on her knees, she yanked her skirt out from under her legs and stood up hastily. She was making such a fool out of herself!

She smoothed out her dress and keeping her gaze averted this time, she spoke again. 

"I really am sorry. I hope I did not hurt you or . . . anything," she finished lamely. Deciding that it would be best to flee, she gathered her skirts, turned and started walking.

"Lady, wait!"

But she ignored him and just walked more quickly, her pace ever increasing until she was full out running as tears began to fall down her face. She followed the line of lilac bushes; her eyes fixed on the marble steps in the distance that led back into Rivendell. She reached the stairs, running past startled elves and through corridors until she finally found herself in a darkened corner where she stopped, breathing heavily. She fell against the wall, exhausted and slid down its length and sobbed. 

"Oh god, he is real," she whispered brokenly.

A.N. Heh heh, who is the mystery man? *Soap Opera Voice* Find out in the next chapter of . . . A Wind in the Door! Ain't I a stinker?


End file.
